The Black Heart
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: HarryxDraco: Draco finnally makes a confession to Harry. What could it be? This is only the first chapter so the titles meaning has yet to have been shown so ,sorry. Please Review!
1. A Shocking Surprise

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own HP aiight?  
  
_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco  
  
_Warning:_ The pairing is the warning, all right. Thank you! There is gayness in here and if you are homophobic don't even consider looking at this. Incest George/Fred. My evil minions will hurt you, mayhap even kill you... It depends on what Yami feels like.

* * *

_The Black Heart: Part One_  
**  
Harry and Ron were on their way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
"Hello Potter." said a voice from behind the platform entrance. It was Draco. Why the hell would he be talking to Harry?  
  
"Malfoy," Harry growled. He despised Draco with hatred the barred deep within his heart. They were going to remain enemies for eternity, or so they think. k  
  
"Let's get going!" Ron whispered to Harry, nudging him a bit. They both then boarded the train and got a car with Hermione.  
  
"Well let's try to figure out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is." stated Hermione. There was another person in the car that they had never seen before.  
  
It was a woman. Her eyes were a cerelean blue as they hid behind her small glasses. Coal black hair framed her radient face. Her dress matched her eyes. It was a combination of velvet, silk, and lace.  
  
"Hello!" she spoke, "I'm Leona Lockhart, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked Leona, staring at her beauty, though he was not attracted. She was just gorgeous.  
  
"Why yes, he's my little brother. The stupid little git had to go and use a memory charm on hisself." she replied.  
  
"Well I hope you have a good first year at Hogwarts." Ron smiled. Harry got up and wandered into Fred and George's car.  
  
"Mhmmmm... Hmmmmmmmm MMMMMMMM!" moaned something in the car. He opened the door and saw George on top of Fred with his top off.  
  
"AHHH!" they screeched as George put his shirt back on. What they were doind, Harry did not honestly want to know.  
  
"Harry!" What are you doing in here?" Fred questioned with pants inbetween each word. Sweat ran down his and George's faces.  
  
"Just wondering if you'd seen Oliver anywhere." Harry responded, trying to not look at the two.  
  
"Well I haven't seen him. I believe he graduated last year." stated George, wiping his face with his hand.  
  
"DARN IT!" exclaimed Harry as he slowly walked away.  
  
"I wonder why he was looking for Wood." Fred said, watching Harry saunter off. Harry returned to the car he was originally in.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione spoke when she saw Harry's disappointed face.  
  
"Oh nothing." he lied. Something was wrong. He had found love but it hurt him to know that Oliver was gone.  
  
"I guess I have to move on." thought Harry.  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts Station as they all got off and entered the carriages that took them to the castle. The second years to the seventh years sat down at their houses' tables. Professor McGonagol had sorted all of the first years into the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Dumbledore clapped two times and the empty platters, bowls, and goblets became full.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" he beamed as everyone began to chomp down on the food. The feast ended quickly as the students began to flock to the dormitories.  
  
"Potter!" exclaimed a voice from around the corner. Yet again it was Malfoy. That blonde always knew the right time to show up and irritate Harry.  
  
"Yes Malfoy." Harry replied as he was pinned to the wall. "What are you.." Harry was cut off by a deep kiss from Draco.  
  
"Harry, I have always wanted to be with you but you have always been with Weasley" Draco cried quietly as tears streamed down his pale face.  
  
"Well you hated me." grumbled Harry. "And besides I never had any feelings for Ron. My love graduated last year and I most likely will never see him again."  
  
"Awww!" Draco sighed, "Can I take his place?" He grinned and kissed Harry again.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Harry moaned as he rubbed his chest against Malfoy's. Draco then placed a hand on his chest and pressed upward on it.  
  
A clomping noise filled the hall. A swish of a black cloak revealed Professor Snape. He looked at them with a dumbfounded look and then began to chew out Harry.  
  
"POTTER! What are you doing!?" he exclaimed. Harry knew he was done for. Draco had set him up with this little plan. THAT ASSHOLE!  
  
"Professor," Malfoy spoke, " I, I, I, I LOVE HARRY! Don't give him detention!" Harry's eyes widened. Maybe this wasn't a joke.  
  
"Alright, but if I EVER catch you again, it will have very nasty results." Snape replied as he stormed to his office.  
  
"Goodnight love," Draco stated, kissing Harry and scurrying off to Slytherin house. Harry headed in the opposite direction to his dorm.  
  
"Wow!" Harry thought, "After five years of enemy ship he admits he loves me." Harry made his way to the common room and then went into the bedroom.  
  
"Hello Harry!" smiled Neville as he got into his pajamas. "Well goodnight to all." He crawled in bed as well as all of the other boys.  
  
**_-Tbc_**


	2. The Black Heart

The Gryffindors had left the tower and went downstairs into the Great Hall. Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron and gave them their schedules.  
"Double potions with the darned Slytherins, AGAIN?!" whined Ron.  
"Oh well." Harry replied, placing his hands behind his head and then sauntered off. He was going to go wait for Draco by the greenhouses for Herbology classes. Draco allowed his black robes to flow behind him as he arrived at the spot where Harry stood.  
"Sorry I am a little bit late." Draco apologized.  
"No problem," Harry replied, hugging Malfoy and entering the classroom.  
"Today class, we will be beginning to sketch out our designs for our Dragoni Plants." spoke Professor Sprout, "Now who can give me the properties of the Dragoni Plant?" Hermione's hand and for once, Harry's, shot up, "Yes Mr. Potter. What are they?"  
"Dragoni plant also known as the black heart, heals broken hearts." Harry gave his answer. Harry found that out the night before school had began again because he couldn't stop thinking of Oliver.  
"Very good! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout said. Harry unrolled a piece of parchment and pulled out an ink well and quill and then began to sketch out his picture. The seed of the plant would take the form of the drawing or allow it to happen. Harry drew a picture of him and Malfoy kissing ever so passionately. Draco was drawing basically the same thing, except the clothing. He was wearing a black tux and Harry was in a white flowing wedding gown.  
"The class ended rather quickly as they began to head to their second period class of Charms.  
"This should be cool," Hermione already knew what they were going to do in Charms because she had already talked to their teacher. They rushed through the corridors to Professor Flitwick's classroom. he as usual, was sitting on a stack of books.  
"Today we will be trying the knew charm that was discovered by Jaquie Jalen` over the summer." Professor Flitwick smiled, "It's called the Leg Locker charm and it is used for a defense. We'll be testing it out on frogs." Flitwick got out a jar out filled to the top with electric green frogs. He screwed off the cap and gave each student one.  
"Shlimy!" exclaimed Harry as Hermione and Ron giggled a little.  
"Now the charm is pronounced Leg Lockimus." Professor Flitwick flipped his wand and the frog on his desk stopped moving. Harry tried and was successful as well as all of his classmates. Like Herbology this class ended fast too.  
Harry tailed Draco and caught up to him, snuggled, and went on their way to the dungeons where Potions takes place. Draco and Harry sat down together.  
"Even though you are in certain relationships with Mr. Malfoy, that doesn't mean you are going to receive special treatment." Snape snarled at Harry.  
"I don't want special treatment!" Harry snapped back. Draco put his head in his right hand. He knew making Snape mad was not a bright idea.  
"Anywho, our first major potion mixing will be started today," Snape spoke, "This potion is known as Liptic Sweetness. Now what is the purpose of this potion?" Hermione knew but the answer but, didn't bother raising her hand. Draco's hand flew up. "Yes Malfoy?"  
"It's a love potion." Draco answered.  
"Good, twenty points to Slytherin." Snape said, "Now the required ingredients are as followed, two ounces of lace wings, a potion of the one you love hair strand, saliva, excetra, and a strand of your hair." The class was working diligently until they were released to go to fourth period.  
Harry hoped that Professor Lockhart would be better than the first one. He entered the room that had formerly belonged to Professors Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Umbridge, and now another Lockhart.  
"I hope that I will actually learn something important this year and the teacher isn't a pompus either," Harry though, "I have only had one decent teacher since I've been here for this class."  
"Good afternoon class. I as you should know am the sister of Gilderoy Lockhart, the stupid git who taught you absolutely nothing of true importance." Leona smiled, entering the room. "I of course will be teaching you the most important spells. Today's is well known as the Dragon Splitter. This is used in case you ever get into contact with a dragon which is possible in the near future." She winked at Harry because of the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. "Now, why is this charm important and what other creatures can this be used on?" Hermione raised her hand, "Yes Miss Granger?"  
"This charm keeps you from becoming burned, iced, or any other sort of elemental attack that a dragon can have also it can be used on poisonous lizards and snakes." Hermione said with confidence.  
"Very good Miss Granger! Twenty points to Gryffindor. Now moving onto the spell. It is said Candara Dragonia." She waved her wand and the lizard that was on her desk stopped moving and turned into ash.  
"Awsome!" Harry beamed, looking at its ashes. All of the students were each given a lizard and they tried their best to complete it. Most of them were successful except for poor Neville. He ended up in the Hospital Wing with his face severely burned. Class yet again ended fast as the students poured into the Great Hall. 


	3. Captain of the Team

Harry hoped that tonight in the dormitory wouldn't be boring, but he doubted that it was going to be. He was trying to find a passage from Malfoy's dorm to his, but was not having any luck what so ever.  
  
"Harry," Ron shook him and train of thought, " McGonagil has made you captain of the Quidditch team!"  
  
"NO WAY!" he exclaimed in response. Harry smiled and hugged Ron. Draco overheard them and made his way over to Harry and gave him a light kiss.  
  
"Good luck in your first match!" Draco hugged him and gave him a little noogie.  
  
"Aren't you Slytherin's seeker?" Ron asked, "And why in the name of bloody hell did you kiss Harry for?"  
  
"Firstly, I quit the team, secondly, I love Harry." Draco told Ron.  
  
"Shibby!" Ron beamed, "So are we friends now?"  
  
"In a way yes, and in a way no." Draco gave a slight smile. Harry got up from the table and headed to the Quidditch field.  
  
"I believe that tomorrow is the first match." Ron was almost out of breath.  
  
"Dammit!" exclaimed Harry. All of the new members of the team were on the field.  
  
They included, Ron, Ginny, Collin, Seamus, Hermione, and Lavender. Ron and Ginny were the new beaters because their twin brothers couldn't play anymore because of their age. Lavender and Seamus were the Chasers while Hermione was the Keeper.  
  
"Hello Harry!" the whole team grinned.  
  
"Tomorrow is the first game," Harry stated, "We must be fully prepared! Get plenty of rest and we shall meet here again in the morning, about six a.m., for practice!"  
  
All of the other classes ended very fast. Harry ate in the Great Hall and returned to the dorm.  
  
"Well, now what?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno," Harry replied, gazing into the depths of the fire. Small sparks hit the guard in front of the fire. 


End file.
